


Soulmates

by strawberryexplosion



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Combining all routes, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryexplosion/pseuds/strawberryexplosion
Summary: In the future, there is an app that matches you to your soulmate with a 100% accuracy rate.





	

Nowadays, there is an app for everything. In this modern world, people hail cabs using uber or lyft, they order food through eat24, interact with celebrities through twitter and share pictures on Instagram.

And then there’s Mystic Messenger. A mysterious app that burst on the scene six years ago, claiming to replace matchmakers. Once a user signs up, they are welcomed with the name of their soulmate and enter in an online forum where the only other people allowed in is their soulmate. From there, people could chat and meet up with their “soulmates”.

Though the concept sounds ridiculous, MC heard nothing but great reviews for the app from her own peers. One of her high school friends was one of the earliest users and immediately met her now husband. MC is still bewildered by the fact that someone her age is already married.

When she first heard of the app back in high school, MC wanted to download it for fun but she was stopped by a little something called a signup fee.  MC wanted to talk to pretty boys, but not enough to pay for the chance to do it. So, she ignored the service for years.

Nonetheless, stories of the app’s success stories just keep becoming more and more prevalent. After six years in the business, the app boasts a million marriages and zero divorces. Users who did not find a marriage partner through the app found their best friend instead. Without a doubt, it is the best matchmaking service in South Korea. 

No wonder the C&R conglomerate bought out the app for two billion won. Then they changed the business model to get rid of the signup fee and earn most of the money through ads in the app. It was the best business decision C&R ever made.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. As a rule, I hate animes based on otome games. Since the main character is supposed to be the player, the heroine in these animes tends to have zero personality making the anime frustrating to watch. For that reason, I’m uncomfortable calling the main character “you”. I like to think of “MC” as a relatable character with her own thoughts and personality. If I were to expand this fanfic, I would give MC a Korean name with the acronym of MC.


End file.
